Falling Head Over Kills
by Takara Fang
Summary: Syaoran's plays an average role during the day but at night he's a true killer thief in diguise. He enjoys the smell of blood and vengeance. When he comes across a beautiful transfer at school he falls head over kills. S&S, with some E
1. Average or so Thought

"**Falling Head over Kills"**

**Chapter 1- Average Or So Thought**

**_By- Takara Fang_**

**(Disclaimer- this does absolutely what so ever entirely and fully not belong to me.)**

Amber eyes stared out the window at the rain pouring down to the earth. Seventeen-year-old Li Syaoran sat in his classroom ignoring the teacher's teachings and the stares of many eyes from giggling girls. Teaseling his messy chestnut brown bangs out of his eyes he thought 'When will I get out of here...'He looked around at his surroundings, then at the clock. Syaoran anticipated for his chance to escape from the atmosphere.' I have something important to do and I am here. Great, its all too wonderful.' The boy thought sarcastically.

Midnight blue eyes looked his way sharply. "Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked over to boy next to him. "What is it Eriol?"

Eriol Hiragazawa was his name. He had been Syaoran's best friend since they were young being slightly distance cousins. Or you could say had been his associate more or so.

RING!

Right after bell sounded and Syaoran took off, not even waiting for Eriol's reply. "Hey Syaoran, why did you take off so fast?" Eriol breathed out after catching up to him.

"Because I have to finish file ling the papers and get the plan set so I can't-" He was cut off.

"Hello, Eriol-kun, Li-san." Came a soft feminine voice whose owners name was Tomoyo Daidouji. Eriols girlfriend or you could say soon to be fiancé.

"Tomoyo-Chan, how are you?" Eriol greeted her as he gave her small kiss on the cheek. 'How lame' Syaoran thought.

"Fine Eriol, do you want to go out later?"

"I cant, there are some things I must tend to first, my one and only love." Eriol said. Putting on his charming smile, he grabbed Tomoyo around the waist. She giggled and said " Eriol, your such a tease. I love it!"

"Oh please stop!" Syaoran blurted out. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed and let go of their embrace.

"Oh Eriol, I have such grand news! Oh, ho, ho, ho! I'm just so excited about the whole thing!" Tomoyo spoke with a shinning smile of pure delight.

Syaoran continued to rush through his things while Eriol waited for Tomoyo to continue, "Go on Tomoyo dear."

"Right yes. Well my cousin, Sakura Kinomoto, is transferring to Tomeada High TOMORROW! I just can't wait! She's so sweet, I love her to death! Please welcome her kindly when she arrives."

"Of coarse we will Tomoyo darling." Eriol spoke to his warmly putting on another one of his charming smiles.

"Oh Eriol, your so wonderful, but what about Li-san?"

Eriol turned around to his best friend who was still digging through his things. He smirked at Syaoran right before-

BANG!

"OWW, DANG IT! Eriol why the HECK did you do-" He was cut off by one of Eriols famous silent death glares. His distant cousin motioned to Syaoran to nod. So he did so immediately then returning back to his searching.

Tomoyo ran over to Eriol embracing him in a loving hug saying "Thank You so much, you two."

As she backed away from Eriol Tomoyo looked at the Syaoran's speed while a thought processed. Tomoyo then started to speak. "Li-san, you know maybe we should hook you up with that girl from class 5-3. You're always in such a hurry I believe its time you loosened up and start mingling. The average guy like you already by this time has mastered the world of dating. Beside this girl, like you Li-san, is just so normal you would make the perfect-"

"Sorry, I really can't discuss this right now, I'm in a hurry." As Syaoran said this he prepared to take off while Tomoyo stood there with a large gap in her mouth. Right as he turned to leave Eriol put a hand on his shoulder preventing him from doing so. The boy turned sharply. Syaoran's fist swung around and just as he was about to hit Eriol he stopped right at his face. Eriol was not fazed at all by both Syaoran's rage and his fist. He just smiled and exclaimed. With Syaoran's hot breath increasing its speed.

"My dear distant relative, the paper's have already been made and printed."

Silence.

Syaoran stood there blinking with no emotion. Eriol chuckled, as Tomoyo did not catch the joke. Regaining his composure Syaoran breathed out slowly, scratching the back of his head because of embarrassment, before saying " Uhhh, yeah...thanks."

Gathering Tomoyo in his arms he gave her a light kiss on the lips. Syaoran watched for a moment just thinking. 'I wonder what it feels like. To be in love...that is.' Sighing he started walking away from the couple, slow enough for Eriol to catch up. " Well, looks like its time to make another impression on someone tonight..." A smirk then rose to Syaoran's face, but quickly faded away.

**The Li Residence…**

Syaoran opened the door to his grand sized home. He lived alone with only a few maids to accompany his loneliness. His house was decorated with marble floors and many, many rooms. Others from the clan that he came from in Hong Kong, China would come to visit and stay for a while, but this was a rare event, which they did. Mostly the only times were when it was a festival of some sort.

Syaoran walked up to his room and opened the door to a room decorated in every shade of green. He placed his books down on his bed and picked up his compact cell phone lying near a desk. He dialed a specific number, his face calm and relaxed.

"Hello, Syaoran. I've been waiting for you to call." A knowing dark voice of a man spoke.

"Yes. I know, I ran into some trouble that delayed me for a time. Do you have the papers?" Syaoran replied back with his face becoming more clouded of evil by the second.

"Of coarse. The plan is all set. You, Yamazaki, and Akira are to work on this one alone tonight. Alright?"

"Right."

"Your further instructions are going to be prompt. What your to do is arrive at the Central Courts around eight forty-five dressed as the son of the chief. Yamazaki and Akira are to arrive as your guests for the evening. We all have planned to go after Takashima Mazuya just when he around the Mistress, Takashima. Attack then with your cautious approach aiming for the neck this time. Remember, do not miss.

"Do I ever..." Syaoran smirked darkly. Chuckling was the man on the other line as it faded away. Syaoran hung up quietly walking over his long body mirror. Grinning he said "And so blood is shed again by the thief assassin 'Silver Blooded Killer...'".

**End of Chapter...**

**Next Chapter- pending ... … …**

Takara Fang: The next chapter will be here extremely soon so please continue to read. I hope to get good reviews as well. Thanks!


	2. True Identities

"Falling Head over Kills"

**Chapter 2- True Identities**

**_By- _Takara Fang**

**(Disclaimer- this does absolutely what so ever entirely and fully not belong to me.)**

The morning light shone brightly through the open window. A small breeze flew about the room of the Li household. Syaoran turned over grumpily, mumbling something about saving a small cat from a tree.

BEEP!

Sounded the alarm clock awaking the sensitive sound sleeper. Syaoran sat up in his bed turning down his bed sheets while stretching and yawning. "Last night sure was a tough one. I'm glad it all went well though." The seventeen-year-old boy thought to himself recalling last night's incidents...

**Flashback…**

A young boy, looking the age of fifteen with two friends, walked up the steps entering a building called the "Central Courts" with an elder man; talking and laughing about nonsense. The boy leading them had light blond hair and crystal blue eyes. His other two friends had both black hair, except one had brown eyes and the other had green.

Entering large doors they all came into a scene with many people smiting amongst themselves. People of all kinds were dressed fancifully for the grand occasion. The place was covered with gold painted items and curtains. Each woman wearing what looked to be the finest jewels and each man or boy wearing a tuxedo; either white or black.

The man, the boys were walking with, was named Takushima Mazuya. Takushima was a wealthy businessman with one son and a loving wife, at the age of 46.

The three boys' followed Takushima-san everywhere he'd proceed to go. Each of them seemed to be on guard, which was unnoticeable to an extent. Their eyes flying in every direction as though they had a knowing something were to come.

After mingling a bit, Takushima sat down for a rest. The boys mimicked his actions talking amongst themselves.

The leading blond headed boy spoke first. " Now, you all no what to do so stay on guard, got it?"

The other two nodded. It sounded though at first that all of them were playing some sort of practical joke to anyone listening.

"Hahahaha, yes, yes, I Have heard much of the rise and fall of stocks lately and it does appear odd." Takushima chuckled talking to four other aquatinters who surrounded him.

"I agree." said a stuck up sounding red head woman, also a bit obese." It is strange. I do wonder the cause. Don't you as well Saracotaga-san?"

The lady spoke to a man who sat close besides her just listening. "I do as well, but I may know someone who is behind this uncanny crime."

"Now who could that be?" chimed in a chuckling red-face Takushima.

"Perhaps you Takushima Mazuya." The man said as though it was second nature.

"You are right. I will admit to no one these words, but I did happen to hack into the main file system of the black market and changed such ratings to improve all stocks around myself." Takushima admitted in a whisper as the others listening admired his Guinness.

Unknown to the group, the three boys were listening as well to the best of their ability. When a female approached the click. Everyone around acknowledged her presence. She was dressed in a purple silk gown with white fur hanging loosely on her shoulders and around her neck. She looked no older than forty. Her name was Mistress Takushima.

"My darling, how beautiful you look." Greeted Takushima standing up to hug his rich wife.

"Don't I always dear." The prissy woman replied to the man.

"Yes, yes."

The three grouped boys stood and bowed to her. The boy leader of the group, her son, greeted her by a loving embrace.

"Good evening, mother."

"Good evening, my child."

Her son looked to his two friends and smirked evilly. The two did the same. After letting go, Takushima took his wife by the hand, followed the smirking trio, leading her the stage at the front of the room where the music was played saying "I wish to celebrate your arrival! Let us announce it!" He cheered as everyone else did as well.

Takushima now stood at the front holding a microphone. Just as he began "I would like to announce how great everything is going to tonight and that all you are surly having a wonderful evening, yes?" The crowd burst into a thunderous applause. "As I thought,  
haha, so now that my wife s here I-"

He stopped suddenly. Standing still. Silence covered the room. "Darling, what is it?" Takushima's wife asked patting him on the back. As she did this he fell over with a single blade sticking out of his back. All the women screamed in horror. "Who could have done this, one man yelled in question and in fright.

"I can answer that!" Hollered an echo from the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see the three boys standing on a support beam of the building.

"My son, WHY?" Screamed Takushima's wife.

"I am not your son miss. I am..." Each of the boys completely transformed throwing off their clothing to reveal new clothing and completely new identities. Swords in hand in case of attack the boy who spoke first dropped down in an upside down back flip to the ground from a twenty five foot beam landing perfectly on the ground.

The boy's hair was messy with dark brown locks and a band tied around his head with flowing strings in the back. He wore a dark mask covering his copper tone complexion and revealing only his deep brown eye's. His attire was black as well. He had on a muscle T-shirt showing off his...well...muscles with baggy black pants. Loose string's hanging from them. He was a sight to see. The other two boys dropped behind him wearing similar outfits only with their own unique styles.

The boy looked now like a young adult; seventeen at the least. He spoke darkly yet in an amused way. " I am the Silver Blooded Killer. I am both a thief and an assassin. I find a thrill in seeing blood shed and enjoy the taste of vengeance. I stand for nothing but death!"

Mrs. Takushima looked at the boy with tears pouring from her blue eye's." why..."She whispered. "Why would you do this? What did my husband do to YOU to DESERVE such a...such a...HORRIBLE FATE!" she barely managed to breath out.

"Forgive me but that is confidential..." He trailed off. Gunshots were now fired at the three. They all dodged perfectly through all obstacles to escape. Both bullets and humans.

After retreating out through the back, howling in victory, the 'Silver Blooded Killer' reported on a neck less in the shape of a wolf howling with a crescent moon attached to its left side, which was not seen earlier due to it being covered by his shirt. "Its complete. He's dead and were ready take a rest from the excitement. Inform the others."

"Great. I will be sure to tell others..."

When they got far enough, the trio took off their masks revealing a boy by the name of Yamazaki, whose hair was brown and eye's showed glee. Also another boy who went by the name Akira, he had blond hair with brown highlights and deep blue eyes. The last boy took off his mask revealing-

" Great. I will be sure to tell the others…Syaoran."

"Thanks." Syaoran replied. "Eriol..."

**End of Chapter **

**Next Chapter Pending...**

Takara Fang: I really hope it wasn't too long of a chapter for you. Looks like there's more to Eriol and Syaoran than you would think. Or have you already figured that out, humm? Anyways, more to come in the next chapter of 'Falling Head Over Kills'. Entering Sakura!  
Please review. Thanks!


	3. Meetings Of The Good and Bad

"Falling Head over Kills"

**Chapter 3- Meeting of the Good and Bad**

**By_- _Takara Fang**

**(Disclaimer- this does absolutely what so ever entirely and fully not belong to me.)**

Syaoran was quickly ready for the new day. He was dressed in a loose dark green shirt with the letters 'KBS'. Backwards for Silver Blooded Killer. Nobody noticed or asked though. Along with some jeans.

While having breakfast he watched the news on a big screen TV. The anchorwoman appeared on the screen saying, "Well it looks like the 'Silver Blooded Killer' and more of his allies have once again attacked another one of Japan's government parties. We have tallied these attacks and in the past two years the 'Silver Blooded Killer's' appearance he and his group 'Crimson Moons' have destroyed ninety- three people, injured fifty- five, and had caused seventy-three big businesses to fall to there lowest. More than half of the Japanese population fears his presence. When will he stop or why is he doing this is still yet unknown. His next attack though will prove to be a record for getting away with the most killings and steals. More updates next..."

Syaoran's eyes were stiff and cold. An emotionless expression was on his face. "They just don't understand..." He then got up and walked out the door to school.

**Outside Tomeada High School…**

When he arrived there he once again saw the lovey dovey couple that made his face grimace. Eriol was the first to greet his cousin with the warmest 'sarcastic' welcome. "Syaoran, I am glad to see that you came to school looking your best." Tomoyo giggled in the background.

"Shut Up Eriol, I really am too tired to put up with you." Remarked Syaoran.

Changing the subject Tomoyo said with up most excitement. "Why, Li-san, can you not wait to meet her?"

"Wha, meet who?" Obviously clueless.

Tomoyo's mouth gaped. "You know who! About my cousin coming today, Sakura Kinomoto! You even promised yesterday that you would greet her in a kind way!"

"I did?" asked Syaoran.

"You did." Said Tomoyo firmly.

"Oh well, uh..." Syaoran looked over to Eriol. His face was very serious, basically telling Syaoran not to screw up his next words in front of his soon to be wife. "Yeah, I do remember. Guess I was thinking about something else and forgot but of coarse I'm excited, heh heh..." He trailed off nervously.

"I knew you remembered! I'm so happy!" She cheered giving Eriol a tight hug. The bell rang and the trio went to their first class of the day.

Syaoran sat in the second row in the back by the window. Eriol sat next to him with Tomoyo in front. 'I wonder if I should steal something or kill someone tonight. Maybe perhaps kill the wife of Tayuka AND steal her amethyst neck less. Or maybe I could... I could...' Syaoran rested his head down on his desk dozing off into sleep.

"Hey there Eriol, good game last night huh?" Asked a boy entering the room with a red headed girl by the name of Chiharu Mihara hanging on his arm. His name was Yamazaki Takashi. Yamazaki was dressed in one white T-shirt and some faded blue jeans. He seemed to be very laid back.

"Yeah, it was a real great one." Said another boy with him, also with a shorthaired girl clinging to his arm. This girls name was Rika Sasaki. His name was Akira Miyazuka. He had messy blond hair with brown highlights and blue eyes. He wore a gray shirt with the phrase 'I RULE' on it and some baggy green cargos. Akira was known to be the wild and crazy one.

All the guys were part of the 'Crimson Moons', which they called themselves for their secret night jobs. There were many more in the gang but they would remain as unknown as possible.

"I agree. It's nice to see you win at such physical games. " Eriol replied while they all chuckled. The girls, having no idea of what they were talking about, settled beside each other just gossiping as the boys talked silently amongst themselves before class officially began.

Akira was the first to notice their tired leader. "Looks like last night took a lot out of the guy."

"So it seems." Eriol replied snickering with the other two.

"Alright everyone! Class is starting so take your seats. I have some news for you. We have a new transfer here from Tokyo. Please come in." The teacher announced. Footsteps silently entered the room. The guys swooned at the sight of a small petite girl while the girls of the class disliked this greatly.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto. Daidouji-san's cousin." Tomoyo brightly smiled waving to her favorite cousin. She smiled shyly waving back. "Greet her with your best smiles."

Talking to Sakura she said, "Please take a seat right in front of Li-san. Li raise your hand." She ordered.

Syaoran was still sound asleep. Eriol kicked him lightly as he awoke. "Syaoran raise your hand and say hello to Sakura when she sets down." He whispered.

Still with his head down, Syaoran raised his hand. Sakura sat down in front of him quietly as possible not to bother the sleepy boy.

"Now everyone. I am going to assign you a project!" The teacher spoke confidently and the class groaned. She continued, "You will be pared up into two's. Go to this person to discuss what you are going to do. Your assignment is to learn all that you can about this person, give a report, and say something positive about them in your presentation to the class. Alright, your partner's are..."

Most of the girls wanted to be partners with the every good looking 'average guy', Syaoran Li. The guys wanted the new girl, Sakura Kinomoto.

The teacher began" Daidouji-san will be with Hiragazawa-san, Miyazuka-san with Sasaki-san, Takashi-san with Mihara-san..." She listed all the pairs before she came to Syaoran. "And Li-san with... Kinomoto-san! Now, you may divide."

Akira looked over to Rika and said, "Alright this is SO odd. How am I going to get to know you if I already know you?" Rika giggled and whispered something in his ear. Then he stated, "Ohhhhh...I get it." Everyone laughed.

Sakura turned around in her seat and looked at Syaoran. She gingerly shook his shoulder. "Umm, please wake up. We have a project to discuss." She whispered.

He stirred for a moment. Then he looked up to see who was waking him. Syaoran's vision was blurry at first, but when his deep amber eye's caught sight of Sakura they widened. 'Who is this? Something from heaven surely! Wow!' Syaoran thought looking at the girl before him.

Her short hair was a sparkling red brown. Her eyes were shining deep emeralds like the ocean. Her complexion was creamy and her lips were a soft luscious pink. A meek smile on them. She smelled like spring flowers. Sakura wore a light blue V-necked shirt with special dangling strings. She had on tight blue jeans. Syaoran swallowed hard. His heart beat quickened and his mouth parted.

"You would be?" He asked.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. The new transfer student and Tomoyo's cousin. Also your partner on this project." She giggled smiling brightly.

"Oh, uh, hey. I'm Syaoran Li." He stuck out a nervous hand grinning gently to her. She shook his hand with her small fragile hand and it was as though a bolt of liking surged through them. They were instantly connected at that moment.

Tomoyo delighted at the sight she saw. "I think Sakura likes Syaoran."

"I think Syaoran likes Sakura as well." Eriol sadly said.

"Eriol, you sound as though it's a bad thing."

"It just may be..." As Eriol whispered this, Akira and Yamazaki's face became distraught as if knowing already what he meant.

"Alright! You need to discuss now whose house you're going to and what your plans are. First off on this, find out about the basics. What's their background, likes and dislikes. You know!" Sounded the teacher.

"We can go to my house, if you want Li." Sakura stated.

"If you don't mind, I don't. And call me Syaoran. It sounds odd be so…formal, doesn't it?" He grinned at the girl.

Jubilantly she replied back. "Yes, Syaoran, but you must call me Sakura in turn."

"Of coarse. Sakura."

**End of Chapter**

**Pending Next Chapter...**

Sorry for all the grammatical errors. I'll work harder on that. Anyway, I love the reviews! So Syaoran met Sakura and seems to be quite fond of her. Eriol seems to think this is bad. Could it really be? Also Syaoran gets to know Sakura better at her house. Will something happen between? Find out later in 'Falling Head Over Kills'. Next chapter will be up really soon, keep reviewing. Thanks


	4. Intense

"**Falling Head Over Kills"**

**Chapter 4- Intense**

**By- Takara Fang**

**(Disclaimer- this does absolutely what so ever...yeah I think you get the idea.)**

The bell soon rang as everyone rushed to go to his or her homes and free themselves for the while before they had to do anything else. Syaoran walked along side Sakura followed by Eriol and Tomoyo. "So Sakura how well do you like my dear descendant so far? If he ever gets on your nerves let me know and I'll sock him." Eriol spoke with a proud grin as Tomoyo and Sakura giggled. Syaoran scowled. Growling at Eriol he mouthed 'your gonna pay big time.' The raven-haired boy just continued to smile.

After going to their locker's Sakura parted along with Syaoran heading to her house as did her cousin with Eriol. Each of them walked in silence for the while. Neither knowing exactly what to say. Syaoran, with his arms crossed, clearly showing he wasn't going to say anything first. Sakura then broke the silence. "So Syaoran, what do you want to talk about first on the project? Like about one another's dislikes or likes. Background or what?"

"Uh, I don't know. I guess our likes and dislikes." He said coolly trying his best not to show how nervous he really was.

"Alright!" Sakura shouted cheerfully.

In a few more minutes they arrived at her house. Syaoran observed it well. It was a nice white two-story. It made him feel very comfortable. Walking that way Syaoran suddenly heard a gasp and was dragged into a nearby bush.

"WHOA! Hey what are you-" He started until Sakura shushed him.

"Be quiet. If 'HES' here well have to sneak in the back way." Her face had gone pale, exaggerating the 'he'.

"Who is this 'HE'?" The confused boy sounded.

"Oh, just my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. He has a little problem with seeing me with boy's."

"Oh, if it's so little then, why are we hiding, huh?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow to her. Sakura sweat dropped laughing nervously.

"Let's go. His cars not out front."

They both walked through the door with Sakura showing Syaoran were to put his things. "Are you very hungry?" The shorthaired girl asked.

"Yeah. Kind of." Syaoran replied while his stomach growled. A blush formed on the embarrassed boy's face.

Giggling Sakura responded, " I'll go fix us something. You can head on into the living room just right down that hall if you like. Feel as comfortable as you wish here."

He nodded walking down the hall. Taking out his notebook and pencil he studied pictures all around the room. One was of a beautiful long wavy haired woman. She wore a big smile on her face. Another was an older man standing with the same woman also smiling in the warmest way. Both looked in the picture as though they had just married. He came across a boy that looked to be ten year's old with dark hair and eyes. He was had a scowl on his face. 'That must be her brother. He's' quite young for Sakura to be afraid of him so.' He then noticed a younger photo of Sakura with a big grin on her face twirling a baton. He stared longingly at the picture thinking deeply about the girl.

Sakura walked in with some cookies and water. She saw Syaoran eyeing the photos. Laying down the tray which the cookies and water were on she walked over to him. "That picture there is one of me when I was a cheerleader."

He jumped acknowledging her presence. The boy was so focused on the pictures as to not recognize she was standing right beside him. This was uncommon for a killer thief not to be alert of. With her he had let his guard down. Sakura continued "That one there is of my parents. They seemed so happy in it." She said somewhat unhappy.

"And what about that boy there. Is he your brother?"

"Yes. He is, but he does not look like that anymore." Absorbing her words his eyebrows lowered. His face looking quizzical more by the second. She ran to get a picture out of a door close to them. Sakura handed it over to Syaoran saying "This is my brother now."

The boy had a dark brown hair almost black hanging slightly over his dark eyes. He was a well-built man with a frown on his face. Syaoran now understood why she was afraid of the guy. "His name is Touya. He is twenty-three this year. Most of the girls find him very handsome while saying he's SO nice. I don't believe it because big brother is always teasing me. Ack!" Syaoran chuckled at how she put her choice of words.

Sitting down they began to talk of their likes first. "Alright Sakura. You go first." Acting like a true gentleman.

"No. You first Syaoran, really."

"But the rule is ladies go first. "

"I hate that! Alright though." Syaoran smirked in victory. "My favorite classes are P.E and music. My favorite colors are pink and white. I love cherry blossom flowers. I like noodles and an omelet with fried rice. I like our school and Tomoyo and Eriol and..."

Syaoran continued on to take notes about this girl he had already come to like. Before long he wasn't even writing. Just listening to everything she had to say. What she liked and casually in there what she didn't like. Sakura noticed his stare and slowly became nervous so she stopped talking suddenly. She turned to the boy and just stared back.

To her it was a game. She was just playing around because he was doing it. But before she could catch herself she was already thinking about how much she had already grown used to him being around with her. She not only stared at him but also focused her attention on his features. He was well built with his black shirt showing his muscles off. His hair was messy brown with golden highlights. His face firm and steady. His eyes were a fiery amber color that she could look at all day. He was a very handsome guy that she was slowly falling for.

There stares never broke. Silence grew around them as their hearts quickened. Syaoran was the first to move toward her. Sakura saw the longing in his amber eyes and too began drawing closer. Sakura felt Syaoran's hot breath on her face. Already he was that close. Leaning in a bit more till there lips almost touched a holler interrupted them. "Sakura! I'm back from work! Its your turn to fix us something to eat, so have you?"

Sakura gasped loudly. Her emerald eyes widening as her brother neared. Syaoran braced himself for this man to walk through the door to find them.

A guy came through scowling like Syaoran saw in the picture. The older adult stopped randomly. He looked over the scene before him. The two were sitting close to each other with red faces. Seeing Syaoran made his dark eyes light fire. " WHO ARE YOU, GAKI!"

Syaoran was surprised, himself, by this sudden rage. He had encountered many businessmen before with such beastly tempers after finding out he had stolen something valuable from them, but nothing like this. The boy wanted to know just how far this guy could go before beating Syaoran to death. Casually he responded "Oh, just making out with your sister." He smirked slyly.

Sakura's face went completely white with her eyes filled now with pure terror. 'Syaoran, I am so going to kill you if Touya doesn't first

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Touya yelled and charged toward Syaoran. He ducted running out the door as fast as he could away from Touya. He found a bush close by and hid there watching Touya. The madman ran as far as the door before stopping.  
"IF YOU EVER COME BACK HERE YOU PUNK I WILL MURDER YOU TIL YOUR DEAD!"

From the bush Syaoran burst out laughing. He had never seen such madness. Touya slammed the door hard before going back inside. The greatly amused boy started walking back home thinking 'I'll go back later tonight and apologize to Sakura since Eriol didn't give the word tonight.'

**Later That Evening...**

Sakura sat on her windowsill staring at the stars; deeply thinking. The wind tossed her golden hair around wildly and the moonlight reflected her emerald eyes causing them to shine brightly even in the dark. Suddenly she heard someone say from beneath her. "Hey Sakura!" She looked down to see Syaoran. Her mouth gaped for a second before turning up her nose and ignoring him.

"Now don't do that Sakura. I'm sorry about earlier. I really shouldn't have done that and-" he was cut off by Sakura's soft spoken words.

"Your right. You shouldn't have." Syaoran turned his head down walking away slowly in shame. "But you know, it was intensely hilarious. I have never seen anyone gather up any sense to retaliate against his booming voice." She giggled loudly. Syaoran turned around with a big grin on his face also chuckling.

They stared at each other for a second giving their warmest smile. Out of all his thieving, killing, and hard going ons had come an angel before him letting him know he was liked; cared for. He had already fallen for this sweet, innocent being. The thought though was put in his head 'could ever truly be?' Somehow he didn't really care then. Sakura Kinomoto was his only pure thought. "Goodnight Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow." He bided goodbye before leaving his invisible winged angel. Sakura sighed recalling the incident in her living room where they almost kissed. She reddened shyly at the thought. Out of all the men she had met he sure was something worth considering...

**_End Of Chapter..._**

_**Pending Next Chapter...**_

Takara Fang: Thank you so much for the reviews! You will be recognized by the end of this story for sure. Sorry I updated so late. I was busy all week with all sorts of stuff and never got the time. Also Julie, who is anonymous, I will defiantly take that idea into consideration, thanks for it. About the 'Heehee Haha Jakes Mule Barn' story, I real had no control over that. It was all NSLover's fault. It will be taken down unless well...someone actually liked it... So it looks like already things are heating up between Sakura and Syaoran. And her brother. Haha! Also don't you still wonder exactly what Eriol meant by Syaoran liking Sakura is a bad thing? Find out later in Falling Head Over Kills. Keep reviewing! Thanks!


	5. Unexpected Lightning

"**Falling Head Over Kills"**

**Chapter 5-Unexpected Lightning**

**By- Takara Fang**

**(Disclaimer- You should know by now this does not belong to me…or at least…I hope you do.) Laughs**

"Alright Eriol. What next?"

"Go down the main hallway. You'll see a security guard there. I hope you know what to do to him. Then you will go into the comtesses room, kill her the way you wish before stealing the silver neck less with a jeweled lavender blossom. Escape as soon as you can. A distraction is set up just for you with Akira in command. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Syaoran spoke to Eriol, through a special ear device, on another mission to shed blood. He was wearing a different outfit tonight, just for the occasion. He wore a short-sleeved black T-shirt with leather black pants. His face covered by a mask once again showing the color of his amber eyes, only its color was silver. Black gloves on his hands as to not leave any prints behind. His chocolate hair hanging messily around the black band with the words 'Red Blooded Wolf' on them, which held it back. He had a different name rather than his original to disguise himself in case he was seen. This way he may be mistaken for a different member of the Crimson Moons.

The thief assassin had a silver necklace with a pendant attached to it that looked like an ordinary silver bird. It actually wasn't traditional at all. The wings of the bird where spread out like it were trying to fly, but with the push of a button the wings become tiny, yet deadly knives.

He also had a special invisible wire weaved around his teeth liked floss which was actually a unique assassination wire that if placed right and tied around a persons neck and pulled, it would trigger some sort of shock through the body that would silently kill them. Syaoran used it for secret missions. The young killer kept it in his mouth to keep it wet and slick so it wouldn't hurt him to touch it for the instant kill.

Syaoran smirked knowing how he wanted to do this one. Quick and easy. He crept down the hall until he saw the guard. Syaoran came up behind the man pressing a certain spot on his neck, making him fall suddenly to the ground. It didn't make a loud enough noise for anyone to hear. This was his intention anyway from the start of coarse. Doing as he was told, the sneaky teen found the room of the comtesse.

Opening the door quietly he looked around at his surroundings. It was a large room with a grand window open. The wind that passed through whirled around his messy hair. The soft moonlight shown through exposing him fully. Searching around more he found the woman asleep in bed. Sweat dropped from his cheek. Then Syaoran spotted the silver neck less with a jeweled lavender blossom exposed on a table near the window. He picked it up and let it hang loosely between his gloved fingers. It sparkled brightly in the moons light. 'Sakura would probably like something like this.' Syaoran's amber eyes softened. He quickly tucked it into his pocket.

For a few moments he had lost focus. Quickly gaining it back, the dazed guy walked over to the woman. Sliding the wire hiding in his mouth out, he cut it with his silver bird pendant that was around his neck. He slowly slipped it around the comtesses neck. Her steady breath caused him to pause. Why? He didn't know himself. 'I enjoy this. No stalling. Just kill her like you like to do Syaoran.' He told himself before pulling the string tightly. A drop of blood dripped down the wire revealing its invisible look now. The woman stopped breathing as he evilly smiled through the darkness.

Seeing the open window he climbed down it using the long curtains that dangled around. After recovering from the landing he took another look at the silver neck less with a jeweled lavender blossom. 'I think I should give this to...to...' Syaoran thought for a second. His face firm, yet soft. Then shaking his head he left.

**The Li Residence…**

The amber-eyed teen looked at the early news while eating his first-rate breakfast. As before the same lady reported. "And so the record of the 'Silver Blooded Killer' has been met by last nights incident. It was around 1:00am when he assassinated one of Japans top French ally comtesses. We know it was he by what we all know as his 'Silent Silver Kill' technique.  
Still investigators search for the 'Silver Blooded Killer's' identity but to no advantage..."

Syaoran smirked quirking a dark eyebrow. 'I'm happy about this. That I am.' He then got up walking out the door to school.

As he walked onto the school grounds, he saw his morning light, Sakura Kinomoto. She was radiant as usual with her average animated grin talking to Eriol, Tomoyo, Akira, and Rika. Her golden hair was pulled back flowing gently through the wind. Sakura was wearing a short-sleeved shirt with cherry blossoms as a design. She wore tight fitting jeans showing off her curves as well.

"Sakura." Her name easily escaped his lips. Although it was barely a whisper Sakura heard. She turned her head away from the others to see Syaoran standing there simply dazed. She wondered why but greeted him warmly anyway.

"Hello Syaoran!"She said favorably.

"Hey Sakura. Ready for another house project?"Syaoran asked with a smirk and a gleam in his amber eyes.

"Not again!" Sakura moaned while Syaoran chuckled. "How about your house?"

"Alright, alright. We'll go to my pied-a-Terre this time." He gived. Tomoyo, Eriol, Akira, Rika, Yamazaki, and Chiharu were all clueless as to their conversation. Sakura promised to explain later as the bell sounded.

All day Syaoran continued to stare at Sakura. He just couldn't pull away from the sight of her. Sakura too had the same problem. She stole as many glances as she could without him noticing, hopefully.

Tomoyo noticed Eriol quietly watching Syaoran. He had a very serious expression on his face. She leaned over to him whispering, "Eriol, darling, what's the matter? You've been watching Syaoran like that ever since he met Sakura-Chan. You don't have to tell me right away Eriol, but I would feel better if you would tell me these things...even some personal things."

Eriol's eyes flashed for a minute hearing Tomoyo's last words echoing in his head. '...even some personal things.' Deciding how to respond the midnight haired boy answered "My dear, dear Tomoyo-chan. You are only but hallucinating. Is it possible you could be just concerned for your cousin and her new relationship with Syaoran?" Eriol took the approach of luring her away from even suspecting he was up to anything at all. 'Will it work?' The boy thought worriedly.

"Yes. I suppose your right." She looked down to her desk with a solemn face.

"Its alright Tomoyo. Syaoran will not do a thing to the girl except be her trusting friend." Eriol reassured her to his best. Tomoyo nodded and went on doing her work.

'She must never know...Sakura neither.' The sly guy thought to himself going back to his studies as well.

Outside Tomeada High School… 

After school they each parted their ways. Tomoyo and Eriol were heading off to his residence to have what they call "A Learning Process", although everyone new the only "Learning Process" they would be going through was on "How many ways can two people make-out without going to far?".

Sakura and Syaoran walked to his house in a once again silence. Sakura wondered about what his home would be like. Syaoran had his hands resting behind his head trying to keep calm around the high-spirited teen.

Arriving upon Syaoran's home or should she say... condo! Her mouth dropped wide at the sight and her emerald eyes light up. The place was at least three stories high and looked like it had enough rooms to fill about a thousand people to one dorm each. It was painted a beautiful blue and white. Several people were working outside the house. Some children were with working elders as they ran around laughing.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?" he answered steadily.

"How many people live her exactly?"

"Just me."

"YOUR NOT SERIOUS!" Sakura vociferated. She couldn't believe he was living there on his own. 'He must be so rich his family bought him his own residence.' To the unknowing girl this was the only other explanation. Syaoran stepped back nodding, his eyes expanded. Sakura blushed at her reaction and walked on to the entrance.

The maturing male adolescent was greeted by many of the house workers while leading Sakura up to his room. Opening the door Sakura was exposed to lots of green. Green of all different colors on just about everything. He had a very large room that included so many things. A noticeable study table was placed near his fancy draped window, which viewed a beautiful evening sunset scene. "Make yourself as comfortable as you desire." How was she supposed to be comfortable while being so apprehensive? Sakura sat across from Syaoran. She was nervous about this position, remembering what had almost happened between them before like this. The ever-innocent Sakura had never been so close to someone like that.  
She could still feel his hot breath against hers. The feeling sent uncertainty running through her. Syaoran being so alert felt her suspense and smirked knowing why.

After they began it all became easier. "Sakura, tell me about your background. Your childhood in other words."

Sakura breathed deeply before starting. "Well, when I was real little my life seemed paradisiacal. Living with my family and all. My mother Nadeshiko Amiya was the best. She married my father when she was sixteen and he was twenty-five. They had Touya and then me. We went a lot of places and mother would always laugh at the weirdest things with such good humor. Everything was fine until I was three...and mother...mother..." Sakura's voice began to become weak and tears swelled up in her emerald eyes. Syaoran understood what had happened.

"Yeah. I know. My father died when I was three as well. I didn't know him but still...I wish sometimes I did. Even though I had my mother, it just wasn't indistinguishable...Its all right if you cry. I won't mind." The youthful guy had been through one of the same ordeals as she and handled it far more preferable. Sakura's eyes went wide and started to fill with great longing toward him.

Feeling Sakura needed comfort, Syaoran walked over to her, giving an embrace of tight endearment. Syaoran felt her gasp slightly before breaking down and letting the waterfall onto his shirt. He held her for a long time. Until she quit crying at least.

'Syaoran, Why have I never met you before? I'm in love with you. I feel it within. I feel the sensation so much that I fall short of breath. You are so kind and daring despite only knowing you for a short time. I just know that somehow were connected. I yearn and thirst for this to continue. A ceaseless, unbroken, eternal sensuality...' Sakura thought silently.

" This feeling is so knew. Love it is called. You have shown me love with your a divine elegance...that you are...If I could be with you…I would but I...I...' Syaoran to broke down solemnly embracing the, to him, celestial being.

It was now almost 10:00p.m. Freeing himself from the girls tears Syaoran raised Sakura's streaked face and smiled at her affectionately. "Sakura I-"

"No Syaoran...I want to tell you something. How I feel about you Syaoran I...I...I'm in lo-"  
The lights flew off in an instant. Darkness surrounded the two. Silence engulfed everything.  
No movement was made. Lightning flashed through Syaorans window exposing what looked to be huge storm.

Sakura shivered out of fright while Syaoran held her close. Footsteps were coming nearer to them. Closer and closer they came. The doorknob of Syaoran's door squeaked open. The door then flew open as lighting flashed and thunder sounded. "AH!" Sakura screamed loudly.

"Please, miss. I mean no harm." Came an elder woman's voice. A candle then lite up the room revealing one of Syaorans cleaners, she had come to inform Syaoran of some grave news. "Master Syaoran, a destructive storm has randomly come and has cut off the power. We contacted Kinomoto-sans father and enlightened him on the current situation. He asked if it would be approved of if Kinomoto-san could stay here for the night. Since the storm will end in the morning we can take her back then. Is this permitable, Master Syaoran?"

"Well, Sakura, is it with you?"

"If it is with you."

"Then it's agreed that she shall stay for the while. Lets get her a comfortable room..."

**_End Of Chapter..._**

_**Pending Next Chapter...**_

Takara Fang: Fifth chapter already? It all seems to go by so fast. Well, sorry for the cliffy, but don't you just anticipate what will happen between Sakura and Syaoran at his house? What will Eriol have to say about it? Tomoyo wonders why Eriol keeps looking at Syaoran, could it be that Eriol's afraid Syaoran's going to fall for a good girl when he's so bad or is there something more? Thank you so so so much for all the reviews! Please, share what you think about my story, the goods and the bads. It would really help to improve my writing. So thanks again!


	6. Only By Candlelight

Takara Fang**: I AM SO SORRY!** _Bursts into tears_ **A THOUSAND GOMENS!** I dothough have an explanation, believe it or not. About a week after I wrote the fifth chapter my Internet connection died. I had no idea what happened and did my best to reconnect it. We scheduled an appointment to get it fixed, but something always came up. I would have told you this had happened if I had a way to. Well, exactly a year later from then I was to get my Internet canceled with out my knowing. When I came home from a hard day at school I was told that my Internet was working! My jaw dropped! It dropped three times the natural when I was told that the problem was that the Internet connection cable was old and that I just needed a new one. Once again **I AM SO SORRY** and just to show just how sorry I am I have written three new chapters and are posting them all at once along with revising and reediting the other five chapters! I would also like to recognize all those who have reviewed this story and give a special thanks to them and their support. Also to those who have read this story

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**I would like to thank the following-**

**Cool Kagome**

**Shy Girlie**

**My-reflection**

**Kik-ting**

**. Aurorablu.**

**Spaklingcrystal133**

**Julie**

**Sanoske & Duo**

**VampireJazzy**

**EKoolcat369**

**MysticMoonEmpress**

**Hoshiko Megami**

**Genuiine**

**-Kori Kage Tenshi-**

**Lil wolf lover**

**Sirenic Griffin**

**Sakura123**

**Will**

**-Sweeping Shadows-**

**Whee!**

**Xuan**

**Sanoske & Shinchirko**

**karingCherry**

**ChryBlsms **

**Catteninlove**

**

* * *

**

**------------Now Without Further Adue----------**

* * *

"**Falling Head Over Kills"**

**Chapter 6- Only By Candlelight**

By- **Takara Fang**

****

****

****

****

* * *

****

**(Disclaimer- You know how it goes…)**

* * *

Sakura sat watching the elder woman tidy a small room light only by a single candle. The woman went all around the room dusting and straitening the bed humming a tune as though she didn't have a care in the world about what was going on outside. When she was done she turned to Sakura smiling " I hope this suits you Miss Kinomoto."

"Yes its does very much thank you." Sakura beamed back at the woman.

"Alright then I will leave you now, miss." As the woman turned to leave Sakura's face darkened. The elder lady caught noticed. She thought for a moment and smiled. "Oh and Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura looked up a bit with frightened eyes. "Master Li is down the hallway to the right if you need him and I am only a call away if you require me as well."

The petite girls face light at this, her eyes filled with joy again. "Thank you!" Sakura replied wholeheartedly. Then the woman turned and closed the door. Sakura dressed into a one of Syaorans shirts that said "I Use Silver Lining" curious as to what it meant and some of his martial arts training shorts. As she headed for bed the thunder outside her window sounded loudly while lighting cut close to the window. Sakura held her breath then ran out the door with her candle in hand. 'That woman said it was down the hallway to the left, didn't she?' The girl thought creeping toward Syaoran's room.

'That has to be it.' She came across a door reading 'Xiao Lang Room' engraved in a gold plate. 'Though wait…should I awake him? That would be rude of me! I shouldn't, but…'

As Sakura ponder this the door slowly creaked open. She jumped in surprise muffling a scream. "Sakura, what are you doing out here? Is something wrong!"

It was Syaoran wearing well…just green plaid pajama bottoms. Sakura blushed seeing his muscular physique. Stuttering Sakura replied "I…uh…nothings wrong…" She trailed off looking toward the ground.

She gasped when she felt a hand cup her face tilting up to see those fiery amber eyes which loves dearly to look into. "Sakura, then answer me this, why are you outside my door? For nothing?" He questioned. As he did this thunder sounded again and the lighting flashed throughout the windows in the hall. Sakura jumped and fell into Syaorans arms. Now it was Syaoran blushing, his teeth tight and heart racing. After regaining his composer the flushed boy pushed Sakura up to his eye level once again coming to terms on what was really wrong.

"Now I see. Your afraid of thunder and lightning, aren't you?" he asked gently. She nodded. "Well Sakura, come on in and I'll see if I can help you find a cure for this fear." Syaoran smiled warmly. When Sakura hesitated his face fell. "Its al right. I wont do anything. Promise." He held out his pinky to the girl making her grin. She took it with her pinky and went into to his room.

Sakura looked around the room remembering its shades of green everywhere. A dark silky green for the bed cover, emerald green window drapes and the carpet its own green tint, and a green tablecloth on a desk. Sakura noticed on the desk a very shiny object; unlike before. She was unable to make out what it was through the darkness.

Syaoran coaxed her to sit on his bed while he sat in a chair at his desk. Before doing this he placed a candle at his desk nightstand next to his bed near her and one on his desk.

Syaoran took notice in the candle light Sakura's elegant features. Her hair hanging loosely at her shoulders, her slender figure, and sparkling emerald eyes. Looking down while secretly clenching his fist Syaoran thought to himself. 'I must keep control. I MUST keep control. I MUST KEEP CONTORL!'

"Now what's this fear of thunder and lightning all about?" Syaoran abruptly looking up spoke calmly with a grin. His teeth unknowingly clenched.

Still looking down the green floor she replied. "I don't know. Ever since I was a young girl when I heard the unexpected sounds and flashes it scared me. I would then run to my brother's room. He expects me when this happens and talks to me comfortingly. When I fall asleep, eventually, I awake in my room and the storm is over."

Syaoran's eyes burned with sincerity looking at the young female. "And the reason you came to my room was because you are used to running to someone when you are frightened to comfort you."

"You understand?" Sakura looked up to him surprised. She met his eyes when she did this. 'Those eyes. Those entrancing amber eyes…I find it harder and harder to look into them each day with these feelings I have for him. Looking into them this time, I feel safer then I have yet.' She thought.

The young boy nodded in his reply. "Sakura, I know this may seem forward, but may I ask you a personal question. Its something I must know"

She thought questionable for a while and replied. " Yes. You've done so much for me that I cannot refuse."

"Alright then…"

**End of Chapter…**

* * *

**Pending Next Chapter…**

* * *

**Takara Fang:** Thanks one again everyone for all the reviews and support! Please forgive me for the long wait. Keep reviewing. Thanks! 


	7. Lost Love

**"**Falling Head Over Kills**"**

Chapter 7- Lost Love

By- Takara Fang

(Disclaimer- Once again this does absolutely what so ever entirely and fully not belong to me.)

"Sakura, how do you deal with the loss of your…mother?" Syaoran asked her softly looking down, now studying his floor. Sakura smiled gently. She didn't look down or turn away to the young males surprise.

She spoke faintly " Simply, I try to think positive about it."

Syaoran looked up for a moment to study the delicate features that she possessed, in taking her every word. She began slowly again…

" I remember when it happened. I was three and playing in the living room with my favorite toy dog. It was Christmas and there was cheerful air about. Guests all around a decorated decor. There was a large tree by the window with blinking lights of all colors and different varieties of happy ornaments, presents all beneath it. The stars sparkled outside making the snow below glisten under its beautiful light. The smell of a grand feast tickled my senses to the core. I could see my father laughing at jokes and making some himself to the guests while serving them punch. My brother, Touya, playing pranks with his friends on fellow people."

"I heard the gentle sound of the piano playing "Hark! Hear the Angels Sing!". Looking up I could see many people looking toward the soundful instrument watching my mother making this exquisite noise. Her wavy long black dangling around her shoulders, eyes set in a playful sense of joy and relaxation. Her hands flowing with the music's delights. She turned and looked to me during this smiling gallantly. I remember her stopping, getting up, and walking over to me. She picked me up laughing, twirling me in her arms. I also laughed at this play. When she set me down beaming, she looked over to my father as he smiled in turn. She then walked back over to the piano and began playing again…"

Sakura stopped suddenly. Syaoran knew that he had to speak. He had never should have asked that question. Should have never wanted to bring her back to such painful memories. Which, to him, an angel should never have to endure.

"Sakura, you don't need to say anymore. Forgive me for even asking such a thing and-"

"No Syaoran!" Sakura cut in. She looked at him with pleading emerald eyes.

"Please let me finish."

He couldn't quite understand why, but her eyes told him that she needed to tell someone. To let out this which has kept locked up for so long. In that he nodded.

Sakura began once again. "She then walked back over to the piano and began playing again. That's when it happened. Suddenly the gentle sound…stopped. I heard a large noise that bounced from the floor. I looked up from my toy dog and saw my mother, lying on her side on the floor clenching her heart. Everyone gasped. Some screamed. "Nadeshiko!" My father rushed over to her screaming her name soon followed by my brother. My father turned my mother over on her back yelling her name. She smiled softly and passed out. Touya screamed while father continued to call her name. An ambulance soon arrived taking my mother out the room and away. Father and Touya cried following my mother into the ambulance. A woman with red hair came and picked me up, holding me as a squirmed and tried to follow, yet to no avail…"

Syaoran begged in his mind for Sakura to not continue for this beauty to suffer no longer, yet…yet he knew all he could do is continue to listen.

"That night I didn't see my father, Touya, or mother. For the next few days I didn't either. I stayed with the red haired woman who also had a daughter. You know her as Tomoyo, my cousin. Each night I heard Tomoyo's mother weep silently. I didn't understand why. Then…that is."

Shining brown hair covered Sakuras expression to her last comment. The young make could no longer see her face, along with her sad emerald eyes.

She continued " When I finally saw my family I noticed we were one short. There was my father. His eyes wide and red as though he had been beaten up. Touya, on the other hand, had a horrified look upon his face. It seemed like his world had been smashed. As I found out…I was right. Father picked me up, looked me closely in the eyes, and spoke in a tone slightly above a whisper. "My daughter…my beautiful daughter. Forgive…forgive…" Tears swelled up in my fathers kind eyes and he began to cry. I could not understand this. He sat me down on the floor, turning away from me. It came back to me again that we were one person short of are family. I wanted to know why. I crawled toward Touya and tugged on his shirt. He looked at me blankly. "Mwoter." I tried to say."

"Touya replied. "Mother took a trip Sakura. She'll be back soon." Father looked horrified to Touya's answer. He still continued to cry…I then found out when I got older a heart attack had caused mother to…to…"

Dark marks began to fall on Sakura night clothing. Syaoran looked horrified. He couldn't take this any longer. The distraught teen got up and went over to Sakura engulfing her into a large embrace. He heard her gasp at first then felt her relax, crying into him. The young male didn't mind. He smiled and kissed Sakura on her head.

"Its alright. It's all right now, Sakura. I'm here. You don't ever have to keep it in any longer. Let it out. I don't mind. Really I don't. I will always be here for you." Syaoran did his best to comfort her by these soothing words.

"I know what its like. I know what its like to lose something that you love. It leaves that space in your heart and makes you feel vulnerable and unloved. I know this by my father's death. I, to, have felt that for the longest time…" He stopped. Realizing what was happening. The Syaoran Li, THE Silver Blooded Killer, the assassin and thief had just broken all his barriers to this girl. Letting out his feelings on the death of his father to THIS girl. This girl who had come to care for since the day he had met her. This girl who had made him realize just then that he has normal human feelings and that HE is not the only one to have them. This girl who he hold now so precious in his heart. Sakura…

Sakura looked up at him, her tearful eyes glistening in the candlelight. Syaoran looked down at Sakura in the instant. Captivating emerald once had met the fiery amber intertwining in emotion.

Silence…

Syaoran leaned down toward Sakura. She didn't turn away from him. His lips coming closer to her soft ones. Their breath mingling with the others. The only sound heard was the beat of the others heart, then becoming louder and faster. The candle flickered fiercely.

So close…

**End of Chapter…**

**Pending Next Chapter…**

Takara Fang: Thank you for everything everyone. I cannot say just how much I am sorry for the unending prolong. Well seems as though the heat between Sakura and Syaoran is about to overturn at full power! What will continue to happen between them in the next chapter of "Falling Head Over Kills"!


	8. Masking Deceit

"Falling Head Over Kills"

Chapter 8- Masking Deceit By-Takara Fang

So close…yes! But so far… The door of Syaoran's room creaked open.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screaming, Sakura and Syaoran released from the others grasp. Each jumped at least five feet from the other.

"Goodness! I've never! What is going on in here! All that noise!" It was Syaorans maid. She was wearing a green facemask with pink rollers in her hair.

"Forgive us. Miss Kinomoto became frightened with the storm and came to me seeking comfort." Syaoran explained smoothly, quickly regaining his composer. He let his guard down again and became frightened. A rare mistake he makes.

"Well fix the problem and get to sleep! Heaven knows everyone in the house is trying." Came the angry tone of the maid. Sakura and Syaoran nodded instantly. She shut the door and trampled down the hallway.

Sakura looked at Syaoran as he did the same. They both then burst into laughter. The banging of the door alarmed them again.

"What did I just say? Goodnight!" The maid sternly looked at them then slammed the door.

Quietly Sakura and Syaoran laughed. Syaoran sat down in his desk chair and Sakura on his bed.

"I can't believe that! I could have sworn a monster from one of those old time horror movies had just entered your room!" Sakura said between giggles.

"Trust me! It was one!" Syaoran replied while he and Sakura went into laugher again.

After everything became silent again Syaoran decided to break it. " So Sakura, now that I think about it, you were just about to tell me something before the lights went out earlier. What was it?"

"Uh…umm…I don't remember…heh, heh…" Sakura blushed at this giggling nervously while scratching the back of her head. She lied, remembering exactly what she was going to say.

"Anyway, she's right. We better get to bed. Its late." Syaoran finished looking at his watch on the desk. His eyes widened. "REAL late."

"Yes I agree." Sakura replied. She then got up and walked toward his door. The tired girl stopped right before she left. Turning to the boy behind she said.

"Thank you Syaoran. For everything." She then smiled sincerely, opened the door, and left.

Syaoran grinned after she left recalling how close they were to kissing. Something he longed for.

As the young male was about to turn into bed something shinny on his desk caught his amber eyes. Thinking at first, chuckled slightly, and turned in for sleep.

The next day the sun shone on the morning dew bringing the world and all around to life after the storm. The morning was that of a busy one for all the maids and butlers at the Li Residence.

Sakura and Syaoran sat contently at his kitchen counter eating cereal and watching the morning news. " Looks like the storm tied over Japan's Silver Blooded Killer. No reports were made on his account. On this news we have a special report for you this Saturday morning. The Silver Blooded Killer: Is he truly bad? To some here in Japan their opinions on the assassin are fear and aguish, but to others he's not so bad. We've interviewed some youth on this to hear what they've had to say.

"I believe that the Silver Blooded Killer is a born leader. He and his accomplices are showing Japan that are economy needs respect!" A young girl spoke rationally.

"He stands for the people! His motives prove as a warning that something needs to be done for the people of this country and that he in his own way are letting the government know that!" A man replied.

"He's hot and cute and so much more! I believe that the SBK should live on!" One college girl answered with a group of college students agreeing behind her.

" Well to some it seems that he isn't as bad as so thought. Now continuing to Japans latest investigation on…" The reporter trailed off about the morning news.

'Fans! Well who would of thought!' Syaoran smirked at this continuing to eat.

"Unbelievable!" Syaoran looked up in alarm at Sakura who seemed quite upset. His smirk fell.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I can't believe those people actually think that. Also that they don't just think it, no, they believe it! Ridiculous!" Sakura went on in frustration. Syaoran's mouth dropped along with part of his heart.

The young male fell short of breath but spoke. "Why would that be 'ridiculous'?"

"Because they think he's doing good! That's wrong-" Sakura was cut off by a shocked Syaoran.

"What's wrong about that? He could be doing it for good reason for all you know."

"He's killing, Syaoran! That in itself is wrong! Much less the thought of even thinking against it is wrong! Taking life is not in best interest. There are better ways than killing." Sakura continued stating her point.

"True yet there can be excellence within his actions. He's solving a simple problem about economy! That's what he's doing!" Syaoran defended.

"No! He's a stone hearted, no good, selfish, cruel thief!" Sakura firmly stated.

Syaoran's felt as though he had truly been shot for the first time. It hit his heart right in the middle. The person who he had admittedly fallen in love with and believed was the one for him was saying such things. Of coarse Sakura didn't know that she was calling THE Silver Blooded Killer HIMSELF those things to his face.

"Syaoran don't tell me you actually are on that assassins side to what he's doing, are you?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

Syaoran thought for a moment on all that was said by the one he had come to care for so dearly. He still somewhat believed that she was still the one for him. Syaoran put on a smile and chuckled "Of coarse not Sakura! I was just teasing about it all to make favorable conversation. I don't honestly care." He lied.

Sakura's face came into its usual lovely self and she beamed. "Don't scare me like that Syaoran. Haha!" Sakura got up and turned to him. " I believe that I need to be going. My father and Touya will be worried."

"Agreed." Syaoran replied getting up to walk Sakura to the door.

At the Li entrance Sakura began. "Thank you for everything Syaoran! I'll see you at school and we can decide where we will go next for the project."

"Your welcome. I will see you then Sakura."

As she turned to leave Syaoran remembered something. " Sakura wait!" She stopped and turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I…have something to give you." He came toward her.

"Now Syaoran you've given me enough already-" Sakura whined to him.

"Close your eyes."

"Syaoran-"

"Close your eyes!" He demanded. She did as told. Sakura felt him place something around her neck. "Now open!" When she opened her eyes her hands went immediately to her neck. She looked down grasping a pendant.

"What do you think?" Syaoran questioned.

"A jeweled lavender blossom! How beautiful!" Sakura's emerald eyes lite up as she embraced the young male tightly. Behind her back, his face hidden to her sights…Syaoran smirked.

**End of Chapter…**

**Pending Next Chapter…**

Takara Fang: Recognize the necklace from anywhere? Take a look back Chapter 5 and see if it comes to mind. Now why would he give her that after being hurt by Sakura like that? Well the only way to find out is to wait until the next chapter of "Falling Head Over Kills!" Finally and foremost sorry for the long wait. I'll try to have the next chapter up in week!


	9. Secret Preparations And Hidden Decoratio

"Falling Head over Kills"

**Chapter 9- Secret Preparations And Hidden Decorations **

**_By- _Takara Fang**

**(Disclaimer- this does absolutely what so ever entirely and fully not belong to me.)**

Would you all prefer the good news or bad news first?" The teacher of Tomoeda High announced to her class. The majority shouted the bad first.

"Alright everyone, sorry to say that the bad news is your projects will have to be delayed." She announced. Everyone groaned.

"Well doesn't that just suck? It's the only thing that kept us all from doing any work at school these days!" Yamazaki furrowed his eyebrows as he whispered to Rika, Chiharu, Akira, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran. They all agreed in silence.

"But the good is that their delayed because of the upcoming spring festival which everyone will be participating in!" All in the classroom applauded and cheered.

"Oh ho ho ho! This is great! I can't wait to film everyone in their ukatas and kimonos and having a good time and helping on the festival and Sakura…" Tomoyo trailed on with stars in her sapphire eyes. Sakura sweat dropped laughing uneasily. Eriol and Syaoran just snickered.

The sensei spoke again. "I'm assigning you all a part in pairs. Chiharu and Rika work on setting up things outside. Akira and Yamazaki will be working on music. Sakura and Tomoyo on food. Eriol and Syaoran on decorations…" She went on telling everyone else their roles in the festival and finished telling them that they will begin tomorrow.

Lunch

"This is…is…is…just absolutely **INCREDIBLE**!" Tomoyo gloated at lunch to Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol who all decided to just have a private dinner outside under a cherry blossom tree.

"What is just _SOOO_ 'incredible'? No wait! Let me guess, you get to film everyone having a 'great' time?" Syaoran inquired biting into his sandwich.

"Well, actually no." The dark haired girl implied cocking her head to its side.

Both Eriol and Syaoran looked up in shock. Sakura kept eating her favorite food, omelet with rice and noodles.

"Its just absolutely _INCREDIBLE_ for me to get to film my FAVORITE cousin Sakura!"

Syaoran and Eriol sweat dropped. Syaoran glanced over to Sakura for a moment watching her eat. He looked her over going from her eyes to her nose then to her lips, neck, and finally what was hanging around it. The silver necklace with a jeweled lavender blossom on it. It sparkled in the sunlight when Sakura gracefully moved from one food item to the next.

Eriol noticed cousins' focus. "Ah, Sakura! What a beautiful necklace! I can't imagine what it had cost you!" Eriol spoke.

Tomoyo looked on in amazement as well. "It is quite beautiful."

"Yes thank you, but the thanks goes to Syaoran - kun. He gave it to me the other day." Sakura sweetly smiled to him.

Syaoran's eyes bulked a bit and he struggled with his composure. 'Wait! I never told Eriol about the necklace…or where I got it. If he finds out then…" He thought. His amber orbs glanced toward him.

Eriol looked at him with a blank expression. The young wolfs lips slightly parted with fear. Eriol suddenly looked very pleased. "Well that was quite kind of you my dear cousin."

Syaoran relaxed only slightly and continued eating.

"The other unbelievable thing is that are Spring Festival Preparations are TOMMOROW! Can't wait!" Tomoyo spoke with glee.

"Agreed! Neither can I!" Sakura exclaimed raising a fist in air. Everyone just laughed.

**SPRING FESTIVAL PREPORATIONS – DAY 1**

Everyone went to either the school gym or to the city to help set up for one of Tomoeda's biggest festivals of the season.

Akira and Yamazaki worked on blasting the music and helping catch Chiharu and Naoko from certain death because they'd fall off the stage or from something high.

Syaoran and Eriol had the hardest time setting up the decorations. Neither could agree on well...anything.

"This is better than your dinky thing!" Syaoran spat.

"At least mine looks like a well done paper flower and not just waded paper." Eriol retorted calmly.

"Why you-"

Just then Sakura and Tomoyo walked by holding their laughter. "There like two old women fighting over whose doily looks better." Tomoyo whisper to her emerald eyed friend.

"Yeah, I completely agree!" she whispered back giggling.

"Shut up!" The two cousins yelled at the girls as they both burst into a fit of amusement.

**SPRING FESTIVAL PREPORATIONS- DAY 2**

"Did you have any idea that butterflies were actually created from butter? Yeah, it's a great story, you see these little fairies would go around and grant all the cows this really special ability to create butter! Now why they chose cows, I don't know, but-"

-WHAM!

"Yeah, Takashi. You don't know to much except how to tell stories!" Chiharu whacked Yamazaki for telling kids lies that were just there to help with the preparations.

Everyone laughed.

**SPRING FESTIVAL PREPORATIONS- DAY 3**

As Sakura walked around the corner of the gym she heard a small fit of giggling before entering the gym doors. She put her ear next to the side.

More giggling…

As she was just about to enter the door a hand stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A strong male voice spoke.

Sakura looked up to see Syaoran. "Hoe?"

Syaoran smiled, grabbed her by the shoulder, and led her in the opposite direction.

"I'll explain everything. So, have you ever heard of a little thing called pre-festival love?" Syaoran began as Sakura looked at him in a shaken way. The young boy just chuckled.

**SPRING FESTIVAL PREPORATIONS-DAY 4**

Syaoran and Eriol spread through paper decorations on a gym table near the girls cooking room. Suddenly Sakura shot out of the kitchen door and ran behind Syaoran.

He looked in daze as Eriol looked at the kitchen door along with Sakura. The cherry blossom had a slight smile playing on her lush pink lips.

"Sa-Sakura, what the heck are you-"

"**SSAAAAAAKUUUUURAAAAAAA**!" Tomoyo then rushed out of the cooking room entrance interrupting the boy.

Eriol went into a horrified state while Syaoran's jaw dropped open.

It was Tomoyo; cover in chocolate with a cherry on the top her head about to fall off. She had a sink hose in her hand with a furious look through the chocolate glaze.

"**IM GOING TO KILL YOU**!" The giggling Sakura ran around the gym with Tomoyo close behind. Eriol chased after them.

"Tomoyo, Dear! STOP!"

Sakura kept laughing as she jumped onto the stage where Yamazaki and Akira were searching for music.

"Dude this song is perfect for-" Yamazaki said right before getting blasted with water. Akira burst into laughter until he to got sprayed. Then Yamazaki turned and cackled back at him. Akira just glared.

Sakura continued running as Tomoyo followed yelling at her with Eriol close behind along with his face of fright.

"I swear Sakura when I catch you your going to wish YOU WERNT BORN!" The chocolate cover girl hollered.

Sakura ran over to Syaoran and behind him.

"WAIT! NOO-" He spoke waving his hands in protest before getting a mouth full of water. Tomoyo stopped along with Eriol whose jaws were wide open in fear and shock. Even Sakura backed away.

_Silence…_

The young boy wiped his wet chestnut colored locks out of his face. Sakura approached him cautiously.

Amber once again met emerald. "You know Syaoran…you don't look half bad wet. Hee hee." The cherry blossom giggled nervously.

Syaoran only smirked.

'Well…he doesn't look mad at all.' Sakura thought.

The amber-eyed wolf took the petit girl by the shoulders and turned her around. Sakura was confused until she saw what was in front of her. Tomoyo…with a hose.

'Well, Daidouji. She's all yours." Syaoran smiled proudly.

"Syaoran! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sakura looked up spitting out water. "Revenge is all mine, my dear cousin." Tomoyo smirked.

"No…" Sakura said. "Its all mine." Sakura then picked up some of Tomoyo's trailing chocolate and threw it at her. The sapphire eyed girl ducked and the chunk of chocolate landed in Eriol's face. Everyone gasped in horror. Eriol slowly wiped it away from his glasses. One lens at a time.

"Well, I'm not particularly fond of chocolate but in this case…" Eriol picked some up and threw it in Sakura's direction. It hit Akira.

"Oh its on! CHOCOLATE FIGHT!"

After they were all tired they sat. Unable to keep moving.

"So everyone, I am very proud of all of your grand behavior and WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE?" The teacher told the class as she walked into the gym to see chocolate everywhere.

They all just smiled innocently, as Eriol was the first to speak. "Well, sensei, we were just using this unique sense of cleaning up. They say chocolate is supposed to clean better."

The teacher looked at all of them suspiciously. "Eriol, what kind of excuse is that?" Syaoran whispered to Eriol. He just shrugged.

"Well…um…then get the rest of it fixed and were good. That was nice thing to do of all of you." She then finished speaking and everyone went to cleaning.

**FINAL DAY OF SPRING FESTIVAL PREPORATIONS**

"Well, I guess where done." Syaoran exclaimed in awe while everyone in the entire school studied the finished product in which they created for the whole city to see.

"Its beautiful!" Tomoyo spoke with stars in her eyes.

"Agreed." Eriol answered as Sakura nodded grinning wide.

The festival area was grand. It had magnificent designs hanging all around on booths and on the great stage set out for music and fun. Delicate delights where set out on all the dining tables. Emanating lights would set the festival for a perfect mood. It was all quite a sight.

The teacher gathered everyone around as the other classes went to their teachers. "Alright everyone. You did an excellent job." All cheered. "Now come to the festival looking you're finest and prepare for some fun!"

Tomoyo took Sakura by the hand and squeezed it smiling with greater stars than before in her sapphire eyes. "I get to film you and everyone else. I'm so happy!"

Sakura gripped her hand to and nodded cheerfully in agreement.

_In the meantime…_

Syaoran and Eriol sat back against a tree resting, watching Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Syaoran, I got a call last night." Eriol spoke quietly, looking in the distance, remaining calm and composed as usual. Syaoran's amber eyes darted toward Eriol.

"I heard that a there's a necklace missing from a group in town called 'The Dogs' who planned to take it from the countess you killed last week. They said it looks of a silver neckless with jeweled pendant hanging from it resembling a lavender colored blossom…" Eriol stopped. Syaoran's eyebrows rose a bit.

"It fits the description of the one Sakura has dangling from her neck." Eriol turned to his cousin who now had his lips slightly parted with his orbs growing wide. 'Where is this going?' The young boy thought.

"Sakura said that you had given it to her. Syaoran…where exactly did you get that necklace?"

Syaoran's fiery eyes darted toward the ground as the wind played with his chestnut colored hair.

**End of Chapter **

**Next Chapter Pending...**

Takara Fang: It took longer than I expected. Real sorry about that! But for the delay I made the chapter extra long. I will do what I can to have the next one out as soon as possible! In the meantime, what will happen when Eriol finds out about the necklace and what's the real truth behind why Syaoran even gave it to Sakura anyway? Keep reading to find out! Also, I love the reviews so please keep it up! They truly do help me continue on. Thanks so much!


End file.
